


I Have Burned for My Love

by Ladyxlazarus



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, JInyoung is hot, Jaebeom is cold, M/M, Musician Im Jaebeom | JB, Past Relationship(s), Professor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Referenced Past Trauma, Teacher Park Jinyoung | Jr., Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr., hopefully it isnt as lame as most song fics, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyxlazarus/pseuds/Ladyxlazarus
Summary: College is rough. Jaebeom and Jinyoung need each other to figure it out, even if it takes an odd temperature-based ailment to pull them back together. What will it take to hedge them back in?





	I Have Burned for My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I lightly mention depression/ OCD in this. It's mainly towards the end and it's only mentioned briefly. It shouldn't be too triggering, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it actually is.

Jaebeom sank into his bedsheets. He feels like pure shit. “I don't think I've ever felt this cold in my fucking life.”

Yugyeom swiveled his chair to face Jaebeom's direction. “I think you’re overreacting, hyung. I didn't know you were so sensitive to the weather like this. The seasons are just starting to change and you're already acting like you're dying of hypothermia.”

Jaebeom curled further into himself. He's never been really weather-sensitive. He's actually usually pretty warm more often than not. But for some reason, he can't seem to get any relief from this sudden cold burst. He decided to change the subject, “Wow, an SAT word. Did your new boyfriend teach you that one?~”

“First of all he's not my boyfriend! He just sits by me in my algebra class and we get lunch and play overwatch, and that's only on the days he even shows up to class! Second of all he's a dumbass who definitely doesn't know what hypothermia is. Third of all, I'll have you know I learned that word in English class, from that new teaching assistant Jinyoung.”

“Oh jeez, you've been talking to him?”

“I mean, he is my TA. I’m kinda required to talk to him when I need help.”

“Oh, so I'm sure your dumb ass talks to him often then.”

“Hey, I thought we both agreed my friend from algebra's the dumbass!”

“I won’t admit your intelligence because I just know ya’ll fuckin. I can’t think of who could possibly wanna fuck your dumb ass.” Jaebeom rolled over to face away from Yugyeom, pouting.

“Wow JB. Just wow. I know you’re not feeling well, but that’s not my fault.” Yugyeom swiveled his chair back into its original position. The pouting is mutual. He has a very important essay to turn in before winter break starts tomorrow and he does not want his whiney roommate bothering him about trivial things like the room's temperature. He swore to Jaebeom that he turned the heat up as high as it can go without catching the whole building on fire, but it looks like he's still shivering in the bed. If this is another practical joke, Yugyeom really doesn't get how they’re ever going to reach a punchline. Yugyeom sighs, his paper brought to a stand still. He needs to leave the hot room and clear his head.

Once he reached his dorm's hallway, he felt a biting curiosity to the room next door. Jinyoung's room. He knocked on the door, partially out of nosiness, and partially because he suddenly came up with a good question for his English essay. Yugyeom found himself almost anxious to see the man outside his class. He knows that Jinyoung is young for a TA, but he's still slightly intimidated by the idea of casually talking to such a smart man he sees in formal classroom settings in such an intimate, informal setting like his front door. The mischevious part of Yugyeom kind of wants to just ding-dong ditch the guy, but he knows it's too late now. Jinyoung's footsteps are approaching.

The door opened and a weird heat suddenly creeped its way up Yugyeom's body. He's not sure if it's onset by his anxiety or if it's genuinely because the man in front of him is that hot. (Temperature wise (and physically, Yugyeom supposes…if you're into that hot teacher sorta thing.))

The disheveled man in front of him ran his hand through his hair, revealing his sweaty brow, “Hello, oh uh … hey… Yugyeom? Right?”

Yugyeom perked up. He remembers his name! “Yeah, that's right. I live next door!”

“I know. You've lived next door to me for the whole semester. I saw you at like, all the floor meetings. At least, all the ones you’ve bothered to show up to.”

Yugyeom nervous-laughed. His best and only defense. “Oh yeah haha uhhh I actually have a question abou-”

“Listen Yugyeom, if you have a question about Dr. Jung's assignment, please just email me. I haven't really been feeling that well lately. I've woken up with a massive fever that I just can’t seem to sweat out.”

Yugyeom smiled. His ailment is giving Yugyeom deja-vu. “Oh, well I’m sorry to bother you, hyung. My roomie has been having similar issues. He's been in bed all lazy and whiny all day.”

Jinyoung smirked. “Jaebeommie? Lazy? Whiny? Nooo that can't be.” Jinyoung's face flickered a bit. He looked almost...fond?

Yugyeom's eyes lit up towards the sudden sarcasm. He knew Jinyoung was sarcastic and snippy by nature, but for him to muster it up in this condition… him and Jaebeom must have a history. Yugyeom did move in just a semester ago. Jaebeom’s a senior and Jinyoung’s a new grad student. These guys could have been neighbors years before Yugyeom even entered the picture. Yugyeom bid his farewell and get well soon to Jinyoung and made his way back into his room, his question forgotten. He had better questions.

Yugyeom opened the door to find that Jaebeom was still shivering in bed. Yugyeom wondered if he was still responsive. Maybe in this newly vulnerable state, he could get some answers out of Jaebeom that he wouldn’t usually get? He decided to just start with a basic opener. “Hyung, are you alright?”

“I'm fine, Gyeomie, just dying.”

“Oh good. I hoped you were alive so you could answer my question.”

“For the last time, Yugyeom. No bribing will convince me. I took my last final and I'm done. I’m not gonna write any of that essay for you. I have my own winter break work I need to do. Let me rest.”

“Forget the essay! I wanna know about your past regarding a certain Park Jinyoung.”

“Okay Yugyeom, gimme your computer. I'd rather write that essay for you than answer that question.”

“Nope, sorry hyung. It's for your own good. I have to know what you two had going on. I already know you both know each other, and apparently have a disliking towards each other. Both of you made that clear.”

“ What did I tell you about talking to him? I-I've never hated him. We're both just very different people. We were friends in high school and he might've been….my previous roommate...before you.”

“Your WHAT?”

“Yeah we uh… we were in the same year since he skipped a grade. He was always obsessed with those damn college classes and getting ahead. He was top of our class, hyper organized. I kinda felt bad for him, y'know? All his friends seemed to use him for his intelligence and didn't really see who he really was inside. I guess that's where I came in. I approached him not because I wanted a tutor, but I genuinely wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know who he really was underneath his… immaculate nature. He ended up helping me instead, though.”

That's probably the most Yugyeom has heard Jaebeom say in months. “How did he help you?”

Jaebeom smiled. “I guess his nature was infectious. I didn't ask for a tutor, but he seemed to be one for me anyway. He'd always scold me for missing assignments or sleeping through class. We ended up visiting each other’s houses to eat and study together. He even helped me with some songwriting that helped me get accepted into the music program here. Honestly, he's gonna make a great teacher.”

Yugyeom quirked his eyebrows. “So ya'll were fuckin, right? Apparently that's what you think our resident dumbass Jungkookie and I do after algebra when we eat and play games and study.”

Jaebeom blushed, shoving his face into his pillow. “I...please shut up, Yug.”

Yugyeom suppressed his laugh. So they WERE an item! Yugyeom wanted to ask more, but he didn't wish to press his luck and pry anymore. Jaebeom looked spent, lying face-first in his bed, under layers and layers of blankets. Yugyeom just simply replied with an “Oh-kay, hyung I'll leave you to it. I’m gonna go and ask Kookie about his ideas for this assignment. Have fun… wallowing.” Yugyeom gathered his laptop and backpack and left the room, leaving the door unlocked, in spite of his long departure.

Jaebeom delivered a thumbs-up, not really knowing whether Yugyeom was still in the room or not. He's still dying of hypothermia, thanks for asking.

Yugyeom busted into Jungkook's messy-ass dorm room, “Jungkookie, get a load of this shit...”

 

///

 

The next time the door swung open into the Im-Kim dormitory, a tired, heavy figure appeared in the doorway. The figure’s warmth filled that half of the room almost immediately. The figure of a familiar Park Jinyoung. “Yugyeom, I tried knocking. Sorry to interrupt, but I guess I have to hel-” Jinyoung cut himself off, the memories of the room catching up to him. The mark on the wall from the pepsi incident of freshman year, covered by a John Lennon poster. The floor also remains slightly sticky following that incident, or maybe a separate disaster that happened sophomore year, an incident both he and his former roommate agreed to never discuss again. And then there was Junior year, a phantom that Jinyoung really didn’t want to be haunted by right now. If he had it his way, he wouldn’t be in here, like he promised himself previously, but the email he received from his superior, Dr. Jung, told him otherwise

_Park Jinyoung,_

_I have received an email from Kim Yugyeom, a freshman in my English 101 that you are assigned to aid and instruct. If you wish to deny him help, I will not be afraid to reflect that on any recommendation letters in the future. Consider this email a heads-up. I have a life too, and the less emails I receive from students, the better. I have assistants for a reason. You signed up for this program, so I hope you are willing to put as much effort into it as I know you’re capable of. Don’t limit yourself and please, put the student first and help him as much as you can, especially since it’s only the last assignment!_  
_See you after break. <3_

_Jung Hoseok, PHD_

Damn you, Hoseok. Damn you too, Kim Yugyeom. The kid has always done just fine in the class, why is he so desperate for help now? “Yugyeom? Where are you? Are you sleeping?” Jinyoung is met with two beds alongside the memories that scatter the walls. Both of the beds are messily made, but the one on the left-Jinyoung’s old bed-remains empty. But the one on the right, much to Jinyoung’s chagrin, has a Jaebeom-sized lump in it. The lump moved, revealing it’s Jaebeom-face. He looked just as dead as Jinyoung feels. “J-Jinyoung, why are you in here?”

  
“Your new roommate needed my help. At least, I thought he did.” Jinyoung ruffled his hair, feeling kind of awkward. Jaebeom, in a bed. Jinyoung, staring at him from the side of it, studying every feature. It’s amazing how a man can change after just one year of separation. Jaebeom’s mullet is gone, an old favorite feature of Jinyoung’s. He had also lost weight, another feature Jinyoung’s going to miss. His soft curves and round face is gone and replaced with a more angular equivalent. He looks different, but far from ugly. In the back of Jinyoung’s head, there’s still that hidden fondness he’s suppressed these past few months. Lust. He’s still the same old Im Jaebeom, the whiniest brat Jinyoung has ever met, and he’s still beautiful. He stepped closer, feeling a nice … chill? He felt a sudden, odd sense of homeostasis suddenly. Like his fever has faded and been replaced with a lust. A lust for the man in front of him that keeps growing more intense. If he feels this way next to Jaebeom, he could only imagine how it feels to touch him. He reached out his hand, only to be met with Jaebeom’s ice-cold fingertips. Jinyoung just barely standing in his reach.

Jaebeom gave him a knowing grin. Seduction. “What are you waiting for? Please… just touch me… all over”

Jinyoung nearly fell into his bed. Jaebeom’s bed. They had hardly said three sentences, yet Jinyoung still feels as if they have just had a dinner together, just caught up on the last year. Just acknowledging each other’s presence is enough for Jinyoung. He curled his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, engulfing him in his warmth. Jaebeom let out a risky moan.

“Ssshhh Beommie, you don’t want a noise complaint, do you?”

A switch flipped inside Jaebeom. Jinyoung’s line unlocked a memory Jaebeom forgot he had. The bed-sharing, the nickname, the noise complaints, the secret touches underneath desks and tables, the arguments, the homework unfinished, the tears, the extended showers and library visits they would take just to avoid each other… “Nyoungie, please stop talking. I don’t want to think about past us right now.”

“What are you going to think about, then?”

Jaeboem's mind boggled. _Getting warm. Touching you all over._ “Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

Jinyoung flicked Jaebeom’s nose. Even his nose is turning red from the chill that has overtaken his body. “That’s fine, but we’re going to have to talk about this stuff eventually. I mean, I would have to get close with anyone sharing this..ailment with me.”

Jaebeom melted into Jinyoung’s touch. Normally, he would jerk his head away, but the warmth was so hard to avoid. He had to get sucked in. “Technically we don’t share ailments. Mine’s cold, yours’s warm. We’re opposites.”

Jinyoung flipped Jaebeom over onto his back, grin growing. “Jaebeommie, you know this phrase just as well as I. Must I remind you that opposites attract?”

Before Jaebeom could react, Jinyoung pounced into Jaebeom’s neck. His mind is absolutely lost in the man. His body is such a breath of fresh, cool air. “Baby ….really, what happened to us?”

Oh shit. That nickname. Jaebeom’s eyes lowered, following Jinyoung's head as he traced a dirty tongue up Jaeboem's neck onto his cheek. Jinyoung was so fucking close to licking his eyeball. Gross. “I just- I dunno Jinyoung. You’re tiring. You’re just so fucking meticulous.”

“I don't see you complaining now.” Jinyoung grinned, wrapping his hands around Jaebeom. Jaebeom's still as stiff as a board, and his dick is stiffer. He's not resisting, but he's not quite joining in on the spooning either.

“I can't complain …. Not when you're so fucking-”

“Hot?” sneered Jinyoung. His hands were slowly snaking their way into Jaebeom's shirt as they were talking, pawing at Jaebeom’s pert nipples.

“I-I was gonna say pushy, but right now...that works too.” Jinyoung's heated touch just made Jaebeom all the more aware of the narrowness of the room. The confined space between their bodies, tugging at Jaebeom's chest. This is too much…

“Off, take it off Beommie.”

“I don't wanna do it myself, Nyoungie.” Jaebeom swallowed his pride. He had always wanted to just relax. He didn't want to worry about the repercussions of this fated hookup or the stupid fucking song he'll have to compose in a couple weeks. He just wants to clear his mind. Needless to say, he wants to get dicked down. “Please do it for me. I need this. I've needed this for so fucking long.”

 

///

 

It was the best sex Jaebeom has had in his fucking life. His pert ass high, presenting itself for Jinyoung proudly. He had always been a little defiant about bottoming. Jinyoung used to do it back then. Jinyoung took the bullet by bottoming, but really, Jinyoung always had the control. He always guided Jaebeom step-by-step. What felt the most good, how to pace it, what he preferred, etc. So needless to say, an experienced bottom made for a fantastic top. Jaebeom felt stupid for letting his pride cloud what he really wanted-what he really liked. Jinyoung would pepper their rhythm with gentle words: “Yes, baby...So tight for me...You're doing so so well… I missed you so much… I love you like this, all prepped and ready for me.” Jaebeom's body felt a new type of chill. Not the chill you'd get in a windstorm, but the chill you’d get in front of an audience during a performance. An almost nervous chill. A greedy, heated, infectious chill.

Jaebeom had always loved thrills. He loved roller coasters, school projects, and being the center of attention. His mind thinking, "Will they like it or hate it?" He loved putting it on the line. He loved putting his trust in a higher power, watching Jinyoung do so well, making Jaebeom feel so good. Jaebeom also had to admit, Jinyoung's teacherly habit of praising him when Jaebeom performed well was just the icing on the cake. The climax shot up Jaebeom’s body when Jinyoung finally bottomed out. Even Jinyoung’s cum was warm, making Jaebeom’s cold body feel full and warm. Jinyoung collapsed into Jaebeom. He breathed into Jaebeom’s ear, earning a soft moan from Jaebeom’s lips, Jinyoung forgot how vocal Jaebeom could be. He could hear those moans every minute of every day if he had his choice in it. Jinyoung's arms wrapped protectively around Jaebeom's torso, thinking about the concept of having him, of Jinyoung being Jaebeom’s and Jaebeom being JInyoung’s. In that moment, their codependency made so much fucking sense. Their hands still intertwined as if they had been touch deprived their whole lives.

“Jaebeom, I didn't know you liked to be praised like that.”

“I do. It's a change of pace from the nights we spent arguing over stupid shit.”

Jinyoung frowned, tightening his grip on Jaebeom. “You always bring up the negatives…”

“Me? Bringing up the negatives? That's rich coming from you, Mr. Scrutiny.”

“Listen, I know that was supposed to be an insult, but I'm still in the ideal position to pop another boner. Call me Mister one more time and I will pound you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.”

Jaebeom rubbed his own back. Promise? “I think you already have, but let's not change the subject.”

“Why do you wanna talk about our past so bad now? Why can't we just ride this out, wait for each other to feel normal again?”

Jaebeom wished it was that simple, but in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t gonna be. “I would… but you started it. You were the one who asked about what happened to us before we, y'know…”

“Fucked?”

“Yes, well said, English Grad Student, very poetic, ‘fucked’.”

Jinyoung took this opportunity to change the subject again. He really didn’t want to think of his past self. How unbearable his OCD used to be. Jinyoung’s mind boggled, trying to think of something to talk about to avoid the subject. Please please please please what to talk about? Ahhh… he knows.. “How's your music going?”

Nice try. Jaebeom knew Jinyoung was trying to change the subject again. This time, he'll bite. He obviously isn't getting anywhere asking Jinyoung directly. He tried to roll out of Jinyoung’s iron grip, hearing a low bellow from the man. Jinyoung’s arms still held out, lowered to Jaebeom’s waist. Jaebeom tried his hardest to roll around and wedge himself out of Jinyoung’s grip. Has Jinyoung been working out? He doesn’t remember the man getting this strong. “Aah you’ll live. Just let me get to my computer and show you.”

Jinyoung let go. It was cute watching him struggle, but he knew not to push it with Jaebeom. They had just started to patch things up. No need to ruin what already needs cleaning up. He still wanted to tease, though.“How can you show me music?”

“Okay, smartass. Let me play it for you to hear. Happy?”

“Not until you start it.” Jinyoung felt empty without Jaebeom in his arms. The heat in his body creeping its way through. The heat could only be equivalent to choking or dying in a fire, the fresh air slowly being replaced by a pounding heat. Jinyoung was suffocating in his own temperature. “I’m getting impatient.”

The feeling was mutual. Jaebeom shivered while typing the password to his account, retrieving the file his song was saved on. This was honestly the first time he has played his newest song in front of anyone, namely the guy he kinda wrote the song for. The thrill was killing Jaebeom. Right now, playing his most personal piece in front of Jinyoung, makes him feel even more vulnerable than having his asshole on display. “Patience, child. The file is right here.”

Jinyoung sat up on the bed, perking his head up in a curious fashion. Jaebeom’s music is like his own special world. Jinyoung always felt a sense of pride and bewilderment listening to Jaebeom’s music. As a teacher, Jinyoung has always had a thing for seeing success in the people he cared about. Every new piece is a product of Jaebeom’s success. The track started, a soft beginning.

 _All my dreams are just some fragile things_  
_They're paper wings and I don't think they'll carry my weight_  
_'Cause I've been falling for days_  
_To the sea, to the sea, yeah_  
_Tried to breathe but I've been drowning in waves_  
_Of jealousy and anyone could see that I'm lost_  
_Through the seas I've been tossed_  
_And I'm not free, I'm not free, yeah_

Jinyoung has to admit, he’s the sensitive type. His eyes watering, he remembers that poem from last year, when he applied to the grad program, just before everything fell apart. The poem being about his struggles with Jaebeom. His struggles making sense of the relationship. Jaebeom had to have looked up his works online somewhere. All along… has Jaebeom been reading his poems he’s posted on his personal blog? He had so many questions, but all he could produce was a statement. “That’s my poem..”

“Yeah, I added a few 'yeahs' and ad-libs to make it more uh- songy. I hope you don’t mind me using it without permission. To tell you the truth, I’ve always been a big fan of yours.”

“Jaebeom… to tell _you_ the truth, that poem was written for you. I wrote it the day I moved out.”

“Really? I read it the day it was published.”

“You told me you hated my poetry. Said it was too corny”

“No, I said Firework was too corny. But I gotta admit, I’ve grown to like it. It’s got a charm.”

“Well good, because that was about you too, before you flamed it. That poem was what aided in stemming the bed argument.”

“Oh please don’t mention the bed argument. Don’t make Jackson storm in here with another noise complaint.” Jaebeom swelled, happy to see Jinyoung’s grinning face. “Do you wanna know what I named the song?”

“What?”

“Icarus. I thought it was better than your pseudo-poetic ‘Untitled’ title you gave it.”

Jinyoung sighed, the name seemed to fall perfectly into place in his mind. “Icarus… that’s beautiful. I’m happy you’re the one to finally title it." Jinyoung looked down introspectively, only to mert Jaebeom's gaze again. "The lyrics you added were absolutely gorgeous too, baby.”

Jaebeom smiled probably the warmest smile he’s been able to emit in months. Hell, this is the warmest he’s felt in months. Jinyoung stood up, finally leaving the bed, and planted a sweet kiss to Jaebeom’s temple. Jaebeom nearly fell off of his computer chair, but he took the praise nonetheless. The kiss came like a burst of sunshine.

Jinyoung picked up Jeabeom from his seat and placed him in the bed with him again, Jaebeom happily accepting, wrapping his arms and legs around Jinyoung, burying his face within Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung sighed, stoking Jaebeom’s cheek “My Icarus… don’t fly too close to the heat. You should leave me while you have the chance.”

Jaebeom started choking up. God, he hopes his face is covered. “Don’t say that, Jinyoung. Stop it right now. You’re really starting to hurt me. You were never my problem. It was us. We were bad for each other and I feel like shit for letting us get that bad.”

Jinyoung pushed away from Jaebeom. Is Jaebeom… crying?

“I-I’m tired of dancing around it, Jinyoung. We both know we belong together, but we could never make it work. My depression left me quiet and unwilling to accept you. Your OCD pushed you too hard and you became a man who constantly criticized me, making me feel even… more useless than I was already ...feeling.”

That pierced Jinyoung, him remembering what he chose to forget. Jaebeom produced so much music at the time, he remembered Jaebeom calling it his outlet, the place he would turn to when no one else was listening. How could Jinyoung had been so stupid? That's it... he should've fucking listened. The atmosphere came back to him like the flash of a light bulb. Jaebeom’s messy room contrasting Jinyoung’s overly neat one. His comb had to be on the table. His textbooks on the left side of his shelf, labels facing outward and positioned vertically. If they were out of order, Jinyoung had to take every book off the shelf and reorganize it. And Jaebeom made his job...exhausting. He would constantly borrow books off the shelf and trip over Jinyoung’s slippers that he meticulously placed to the right of his bed, heels touching the carpet. If they were diagonally from each other or if one was positioned within the carpet’s borders, he had to reposition them carefully. For Jaebeom to have the gull to trip over them, leaving it all ruined. God, it disgusted Jinyoung to think about. He couldn’t believe the hate he felt for the love of his life, all over some fucking slippers. It made him hate himself even more. He laid still, letting tears fall from his eyes as well, joining Jaeboem’s pity party. “Jaebeom, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get bad again. I should’ve taken better care of you.”

Jaebeom smiled a knowing smile. “No Nyoungie, we should’ve taken better care of each other... and ourselves. I didn’t know what you were going through. I was too gone to think about it. I thought you were scrutinizing me because you hated me. Our bitterness clouded our judgement”

Jinyoung tucked Jaebeom's head under his chin. He offered him reassuring pats on his back. “I never hated you. I love you. I love you too much. I love you so much I don’t know what to fucking do with myself, Beommie.”

Jaebeom looked up at Jinyoung, locking eyes. At that moment, Jaebeom feels it. Pure homeostasis, that cold, anxious feeling permanently leaving his body. “Apologies are the first step to growth ..... and we have a lot of growing up to do.”

Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand, messaging his knuckles, “I’m in if you’re in.”

 _I have burned for my love_  
_Flown too close to the sun_  
_Falling like Icarus_  
_Now the damage is done_  
_I have burned for my love_

The clouds drifted away, leaving room for Icarus and the sun to unite.  
The beams stretched and engulfed Icarus, together, they were one and their future became oh, so bright.

 

///

 

The door slammed open. "Hey Jaebeom, I’m back from -- WOAH-HO-HO-BOY JUNGKOOKIE OWES ME 30 BUCKS.” Yugyeom closed the door, leaving Jaebeom and Jinyoung to their gross make-out sesh. He left them alone all day and they’re still going at it? Oh yeah, Jinyoung better give Yugyeom extra credit for this. He re-entered Jungkook’s room.

“Pay up, bubby. You owe me 30 bucks.” 

Jungkook nearly dropped his controller in defeat. "Dammit, I already owe Hoseokie for getting him to send that email.”

With Jungkook seated in his gaming chair, Yugyeom fell into his lap. “... Maybe we can arrange something else instead? I can change my mind with a little persuasion.

Jungkook immediately paused the game and dipped into his head to meet Yugyeom’s glare. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wooow another jjp fic that references Icarus. That's because the track was done so dirty not being the title track, (I'm so sorry Tomorrow, Today it's just a fact.) This was lightly inspired by an old Klance fic I read back in my Voltron days. (That's where I got the whole temperature idea.) I read it in like, 2016 before I made this account. I would link it if I could find it, but unfortunately I have lost it in time. I took the base idea that that old fic had and took it using my own angle. Thanks for the read! This is my first real fic on this site so criticism will be accepted! Comments are welcome!
> 
> Also uuuhhh u can follow me on twitter it's @yugyeomsuncle


End file.
